beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 34: Unification
Unification is the thirty-fourth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The separate groups of heroes all meet up, and advance on the Ramaz Dolsa capital ship. Plot Des wakes up from a nightmare to see the worried faces of Pierre, Hikari, and Kira who are standing over him, Des asks what's up before jumping up and running out of the transport, having sensed the aura of a repaired Xiaolong, the girls run out after Des, while Pierre answers a phone call. The girls find Des meditating with Xiaolong in front of him, and Kira shouts out about Xiaoling being better again, Lepus hushes her, and Pierre comes out of the transport and tells them that Angus, Céleste, and Xingke will be coming to meet them soon. Over breakfast Hikari asks Des what he was dreaming about, Des says he was dreaming about his previous incarnation as an old man, talking to a striking purple-haired young man, Kira interrupts, saying he must be related to Renaud, however Hikari says he must be an ancestor of the Lunefleur family, and tells Des to continue with his story, Des continues, saying that his old self asked the young man to repair Xiaolong, which he did by waving his hand over it. Des tells them that he believes that something similar has happened to his bey, and wishes to find them and thank them, Kira says it's probably Renaud, seeing as he's the only good guy with purple hair that they know, adding that even though Haque had magic powers he was evil. Des and the girls are training outside the transport when Pierre gets a call from Céleste, who tells him that Angus, having insisted he knew the way, despite her and Xingke's protests, has gotten them lost, and she needs him to send her their location, which Pierre does. Around half an hour after they arrive, Angus and Céleste bickering like an old married couple, Xingke runs over to Des and bows, before going over to Pierre and handing him a disk. Pierre ushers the group into the transport and inserts the disk into the projector in the table, which projects an information display up on the wall, which Pierre tells them is the location of their target, Ramaz Dolsa's capital ship. The meeting is interrupted by the arrival of Psyra and his crew. Angus jumps up and yells at Rio, thinking he's Psyra, however Psyra corrects him, and tells him they need to work together to defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Psyra tells Pierre he has their key to defeating Ramaz Dolsa outside, and leads everyone out of the transport, showing them a sleeping Vari, who Angus recognises and begins to walk over to, however Psyra stops him, saying that Vari has decided to join them. Psyra wakes Vari up, and Pierre questions him about Ramaz Dolsa, Vari says that Ramaz Dolsa is no longer using the infecting agent, so they should be fine without their protection suits, and that if they attack Azaren's ship they'll need to destroy the Mass Hardlight Generator that powers most of Ramaz Dolsa's ships and beys, but Azaren and his seven elite warriors use miniature generators to power their beys, so they'll need to be taken out individually. Having had a good night's sleep, the group heads out to the Ramaz Dolsa capital ship. As they arrive Pierre tells them to put on their protective suits, Mitch tells them not to bother, however Pierre says that they should wear them just in case, Angus ties the top half around his waist, saying that it looks better this way, but Pierre yells at him to put it on properly. The group arrive at the ship and Vari lets them through the doors, however as they begin to make their way to the generator room they are stopped by Yato and Jundtlan. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes